User talk:Nagamarky
Archive is kept at User:Nagamarky/Chatlogs. New posts to be placed below. Topic: Commandant Steele-Trap KO23L: Hey man .... can you consecrate me why have you deleted my part of that topic (Commandant Steele-Trap)? I posted there suitable strategy to fight with Steele-trap, under the Strategy column, and you deleted it ... why ??? .... it takes me good amout of time to write it in english :(, so my work goes to nothing. After this I probably think twice about posting here anything else ... : Because I am currently rewriting it and incorporating other strategies - articles are no place for this person called 'you" whom I seem to hear a lot about. There is either "the player", "the character" (which if I may add are indeed two different people), or nothing else. If you would exercise some patience, it will be back shortly. It is also not your place to call dibs on certain strategies as your own by putting your name on them. If you don't want to post anything else, then suit yourself. I will take however long I need to rephrase chunks of text. 12:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) KO23L: Oh, if it is this way, so I am really sorry for pestering you. And Iam sorry for my text composition too. This was my first article on wiki, so i didnt know its terms, i try to improve it next time :) Duplicating Hey Nag, I have been playing BL since release and I am just starting to get into the online scene. I hear a lot of people saying that they can dupe weapons and trade. I would like to get into this but not sure where to start. I'd like to know how to duplicate weapons for trading purposes. I am kind of scared of messing with my save file cuz I hear a lot of people saying how it becomes corrupt (unless thats only with WillowTree, which I refuse getting into modding. I am very traditional). I have been on this wiki for a while just never contributed, so I thought I would start, seeing that I now have two lvl 69 characters and I pretty much hit the plateau effect with my gear. Hit me up online. GamerTag: Tr8on. Thanks. Aihbel 14:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : If weapon holder is the host: Pass the joining player the weapon / Both persons save the game / Return the host his weapon / Joining player is kicked by the host / Host saves the game, savefile for joining player still has the weapon. : If weapon holder is a joining player: Pass the host the weapon / Joining player is kicked by the host / Host saves the game, savefile for joining player still has the weapon. : Usage of WillowTree does not always constitute modding in the strict sense of the term. For example, the usual way to dupe a weapon is to meet up with your trading partner and do the above. However, this will lead to the same outcome as using WillowTree to create a copy of your weapon, pass it to the other person, save and the both of you can be on your way. However, if you swear by legitimate means, then it will of course take slightly longer to duplicate a weapon. And as you may have observed, it also involves a great deal of trust. Having your trading partner save and quit without returning the weapon can be an unpleasant experience, though it is possible to prevent this by backing up your savefile. : I am not able to play online as much now due to finals over the next three weeks, but if you are looking for any weapons which I may have, then I might just go online for a bit. 14:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I understand the risk. With that being said I will backup my save file before hand when I know I will be trading/duplicating. I looked at your inventory and you have some pearls I like but I noticed how your screenshots were... I d/led Fraps to get my screenshots but I see you can capture just the weapon card. How so? Unfortunately I hate being a newb lol, but the only way I will know is if I ask. :) I am normally online in the evening due to work from 8AM-4:30PM CST. I can send you invite online or vise versa. I can get with you whenever, no hurry. Thanks man. Aihbel 15:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : I am on PC, and right-clicking on an item provides an option for capturing and saving a PNG screenshot. I have updated my collection with level 64-69 weapons, those in my screenshot gallery may be outdated. Seeing your gamertag I am assuming you are on XBL, in which case we cannot trade (unless of course you port your save to your PC with a flash drive and we trade Willowtree codes). Out of curiosity, what GMT/UTC offset is CST? 15:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Does the item need to be equiped? Or dropped to get the option...I tried that first before installing Fraps and I didn't see the option. Nope I am on PC. Sorry, Tr8on is my GameSpy ID. CST is GMT -6. If and when we get together for a trade or whatever. I will show you what I have if there is something you like, I'd be glad to dupe it. I need to work on getting my inventory on my profile page, I like how you have it setup.Aihbel 16:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I was reading your legit weapon posts and I noticed that I was given a Tsunami a couple days ago with the prefix of Malevolent and not Cobalt. With that being said I am guessing that that gun isn't legit. Right? Aihbel 21:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : As long as it is in your inventory or equipped, i.e. on your person, you can right-click on it and take a screenshot. Yes, a Malevolent Tsunami is modded. 23:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Awesome thanks man. Hope to see ya online sometime. Oh and good luck on finals. :) Aihbel 12:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Steele-Trap Ya know, I'm actually a bit surprised that noone has changed her race from the "Human-Trap" I came up with out of giggles. Not gonna gripe tho :P 17:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Probably Need Topic Moved Nagy, looks like I created a topic (veterans day craw farm) in the help section when I meant to put it in watercooler. Having a lot of trouble with my browser today. At any rate, if you could move the topic when you get a chance I'd appreciate it. ThanksPlayer8410 15:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, done. Compared to moving pages to a different name, it is more convenient to move topics between subforums. Edit in source code view and you should see the code for the header, in this case . Change it to and you're done. The vertical bar may appear as a forward slash. 22:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) cosmo Why is the user Naggy an A-hole? : Because you removed your post after I replied to it. Enough with trying to make me look like an idiot. If I proved you wrong about something, removing your post and calling me an asshole just makes you look like one. 22:51, November 11, 2010 (UTC) you never proved anything except you that your are a bossy asshole, what is the point if you can't comment on the forums. I am right because good quality Level 69 items are extremely rare : This is your last warning not to edit/remove my posts or change my signature. I never said you can't comment, I just asked you to substantiate your statements. In fact, you are removing your own posts after the fact, so you are denying yourself your posts. : "When Level 69 items are dumped in to the game it will be easy to identify as totals modded / constructed items, since most Items of the day are not that great. You will never find a Cyan Title Text Colored Weapon or Shield as an Item of the Day, so any Pearlescent Items that are at Level 69 are Fake and brought in to the game." You forget that the Armory now has L68-69 weapons. 09:01, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Stay out of my talk page and I will edit my comments and who ever posts to my talk page as I want, Last warning you never warned me in the first place don't abuse your Naggying and get off my page! no Sigs alowed here! :"Last warning you never warned me in the first place" Yes, yes I did. :"Don't edit others' posts. ... nagy 13:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC)" :I will take your blatant shrugging-off of the argument as concession. Since you do not wish to have your original post on the forum topic, then I will just quote it. If you touch that, then I will consider you as editing my post. 09:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to leave comments in your talk page? I do not know why you keep Harassing Me, You did this months ago and you are doing it again, GO AWAY! CosmicStrike 09:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I would rather you leave comments on my talk page, thank you. Also, I do not see why you can bring up my name in conversation but that I am, by your dictation, not allowed to respond. You have not responded in any way to my replies, example being my defence on Dr F's talk page. Any point which I attempt to put across that remotely resembles a counter to your argument is instantly overwhelmed by your finger-pointing cries of harassment. How anyone is to talk to you like this is beyond me. 09:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Forum Editing please do not remove anything from a forum thread w/o asking. it just isnt done here. ive said the same to cosmo. we do enjoy autonomy over our user namespaces. we do not have this privilege on article talk nor forums. if there is a misunderstanding we can work it out, otherwise we get to live with what weve written. 23:12, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Nagy, don't go getting your own biggest fan like I had with Atlas. It doesn't bring any good, whether you're right or not. Just lookin' out. If you wind up getting blocked from here, even temporarily, after all you've done for the wiki, I will tender my resignation, and I don't want to be put in that position. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I did not remove any of the posts between myself and CS (and WillowTree mixup was my misunderstanding, but that's beside the point). In fact, I was trying to keep him from removing his posts and leaving mine hanging there. That said, your point is noted. You may also want to deal with his cries of harassment while you're at it. 02:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:nade Yes I am, but I don't have patch 1.41, so I don't know will the game work, and if you have patch 1.41 applied. 10:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I've already patched up. Will wait for you to do the same. 11:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Heard you the man 't talk to Hey lad! Question: According to alot of people you know ye way around them willowtree right? 14:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC)﻿﻿ : Depends on what you want out of it/me. How may I help? 14:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok here go's: I've been thinking bout gett'n me share of knowlage bout willowtree going aswell (ye know what i mean). Anyways what i want 't know is: (for example) I find a lvl. 61 HX 540 C Combustion hellfire (max stats on them) Is it possible for me 't use willowtree to upgrade the lvl. to like 69? And will the game auto correct like stats to the new lvl.? Like the damage form 233 damg. to something like 266 (for example)? So basicly upgrad'n the lvl. only on guns to make the damage increace by auto. Also if the gun was max stats on 61 will it also have max stats for lvl 69 if upgraded? 14:15, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : Yes to everything. 14:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh boy! can you explain to me how to? also i'm on a console so how do i get me save file to them pc? Could ye like explain to me how this go's in work me boy? 14:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : Unfortunately I'm a PC player and am unable to walk you through it in its entirety. I can however direct you to User:Skeve/willowtree guide. 15:04, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok but all i need to know for now is how to upgrad them lvl's. So where can i find these when i opend up me backpack with them willow tree and how do i upgrade them lvl.? I'll look into your reply later due to the fact me and me bud are going to play a round of 2v2 skirmish of HALO WARS against ledgendary AI's (bad sh*t boy ;=) ) 15:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : The interface is rather foolproof, as the level adjustment tools are just the quality dropdown and level slider, immediately visible in the weapon and item sections. Once you get your savefile opened in WT, it shold be no problem adjusting levels. 15:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll put the foolproof theory to the test. Thanks laddy if any problems should occur i know where 't find ye ;) 20:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) b.t.w.: hèhè this might sound a little off but do ye know a good site to download willowtree and the other requirements form?? 20:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : The borderlands modding wiki can help you out for the latest version of WT. If you're on 360 you'll want to download xplorer360 to download and unpack the file so WT will actually read it. If you're on PS3 all you need to do is copy the file to a flash drive and open it in WT. NOhara24 23:42, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : http://xander.x-fusion.co.uk/WillowTree/WillowTree%23Beta11.zip 01:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate what you guys are do'n for me here! I'll keep ye posted and thanks again! 08:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) btw: Is that Modio also needed? : There is more documentation for XTAF, so try that first. It works for most people, so post back if you have trouble with it and need Modio support. 09:10, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok here comes the first question: I wanted to mod one of me gashers so that it lookd better/functiond better etc. So i installed parts like mag5 etc. but everytime i try to load up me game it skrews up making me begin a new character eventhough i select my save file! So what am i do'n wrong? 21:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : Revert to your original Gasher and see if you still have that problem. Similar issues have arisen when the missions are glitched, so revert to an older savefile if necessary/possible. I hope you've been backing up your saves. 02:25, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : Yes no worry's i backup like crazy (3x) so no argument in that ;-) but should i show the details of parts etc. that willowtree is showing when i try to edit that weapon? 08:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) userboxes How do you make your own userboxes and have them be accepted? I've tried to make a level 69 userbox to show that I've reached level 69, it just never seemed to be good enough. Can you write me a tutorial or make a video? Thanks, PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 04:48, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : Do not edit my userpage to leave messages - talkpages are here for a reason. There is already a level 69 userbox if you wish to use it. 04:53, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks. And sorry about your userpage. That was my bad. Can I ask you a few questions about willowtree?PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 05:19, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I am currently going through every single legendary and unique weapon and adding the manufacturers toolbox for the weapons that don't have them.PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 05:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : Yes you may ask, whether I am able to answer is another issue. Don't worry, I won't thank you. 05:29, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Query On the Maps pagehttp://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Maps_of_the_Borderlands#Other_maps there's a bit of a mini-arguement going on about the GOTY map accuracy. Personally I think that bit should be on the talk page instead, what you think? 19:10, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : There is no argument per se about the accuracy - more specifically, the lack thereof - of the GOTY map. Factually, it is either accurate or inaccurate, and WarBlade has outlined how it is very inaccurate. I doubt the map itself would be taken very seriously (as I don't see people printing it out and being a navigator over voice chat) but it is still a notable point for anyone who has it. 01:14, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, just figured that bit would be better suited on the Talk page than below the map itself. 05:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : e.g. if the GOTY box said that Brick was a woman, I'm pretty sure it would appear as trivia / errata on various pages as well ;) 05:49, November 21, 2010 (UTC) My save file So I loaded up my PS3 today, and lo and behold, it freezes when it tries to load my hunter's save file. My siren's file loads perfectly. I've only used willowtree on the hunter to fix the auto leveling to 69 thing, construct and add an aries to my inventory, and level up/change a few components on my guns. All of them are still very much legitmate, all capped at level 61. So basically, your textbook save file corruption I suppose. I'd really rather not lose all of the hours I've put into that file, as well as all of the oranges and my one (lol) pearlescent gun. Is there any way to fix it? NOhara24 02:36, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : Try loading in a backup of your Hunter (WT should have done that automatically). Also check for that hashing/signing thing which console saves require. If you feel like it or if all else fails, upload your save to Mediafire and I'll give it a go. 02:43, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks for the quick reply. I went ahead and thankfully I had a backup from the last time I used WT. Granted, I'm 3 levels back, and a few missions back in DLC4, but it's not like I'm missing anything I picked up in DLC4 because...oh wait, I never picked anything up. NOhara24 03:05, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Interwiki Links I didn't expect that it'd be problematic to link to other sites on wikis, it doesn't really get in the way of this wiki. It just links to the Spanish wiki on pages that they have content on. - Wagnike2 16:22, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : It also involves manually adding code into every page which has a newly-fleshed-out translation. Considering we have thousands of pages, it would be more convenient and less intrusive if a cross-site link were simply placed somewhere prominent e.g. off the main page or in the community dropdown. It may have been lost during the transition to Wikia's new look but I do not think this is a very suitable alternative. :In any case, such matters should be brought to the attention of the sysops before implementation. That said, the original link to the Spanish wiki was similarly unannounced, and was done with barely any content at the other end. With this new... influx of links on your part the part of whomever, I am guessing that some content has been added. 16:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::in point of fact, it has not. 22:29, November 21, 2010 (UTC) project looks abandoned. calling all spaniards & latina/os! Boss Drops I noticed you said you have been farming boss drops post patch and was wondering what you have found. 20:43, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : reportedly, TCN scales. I have found most unique drops, except for these: : (respawning, only a matter of time) : T.K's Wave, The Blister, Whitting's Elephant Gun, Leviathan, Lady Finger : (one-time spawns, may require hax) : The Meat Grinder, Wee Wee's Super Booster, Rider, The Spy : (TCN) : Chiquito Amigo : (hybrids) : Dove Hornet, Reaver's Edge Penetrator, T.K's Wave Bulldog, Bone Shredder Savior, Friendly Fire Boom Stick, The Roaster Rhino, Chiquito Amigo Protector 04:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC) The Spy Question. Hey i was wondering what the highest level The Spy, can be obtained with the most recent patch. I have read, and heard various accounts but i figured you could set me straight, thanks in advance. 00:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : im guessing 68 if you leave it for pt2.5. 01:40, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Last I checked, King Wee Wee does not respawn in 2.5, in which case your only chances of getting The Spy would be from King Tossing reward in each playthrough. 04:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC)